Stutter
by Jaegerslut
Summary: Just like any other day, the club would meet, but Makoto started feeling strange towards the stubborn manager. A day at the beach changes everything, but the progression between them will take some time.
1. Chapter 1 - Vacation!

The bell rang and chairs scraped against the floor, causing a mixture of noises to echo off the walls. Makoto smiled as his close friend Haruka stood as well, grabbing his belongings and putting them in his bag. His eyes found Nagisa and Rei standing outside the door, waiting on them. The two seemed to be deep in a conversation, to which Rei was arguing back at him.

Makoto chuckled as he walked out of the classroom, all four of them heading to the pool for a club meeting. Gou usually met them there, as she was on the other side of the school. Makoto just laughed beside his friends, listening to them talk, which was mostly Nagisa.

Reaching the pool, Gou was nowhere to be seen, so they decided to just change into their suits, except for Haruka who was already wearing his. He stripped quickly and dove right into the water. Sighing, he followed the others into the changing room and went to his locker.

"Haru! Get out of the water. I haven't said what I need to!" Gou's voice was muffled from the building, but everything she was saying was clear. Makoto hurried and walked back out, curious as to what was going on. She usually just ignored Haruka because she knew it was hopeless. "Boys, hurry and get out here!" She smiled at Makoto, but her eyes narrowed at the building. Rei and Nagisa stumbled out, like they were pushing each other in a rush.

"What's wrong?" Makoto stood next to her, and she looked up at him, smiling. He raised an eyebrow but decided it was better to just wait.

Gou's hands went behind her back and she paced in front of them. Eyeing each of them, she stopped and nodded. "We are going on vacation. Summer is almost to an end, and I think we should all go to the beach. Or somewhere fun."

"Oh a vacation!" Nagisa smiled and moved toward her. "What about an amusement park?"

Rei stepped forward, his hand up to his glasses. "Or we could go to both. I'm sure we'll have enough time and it wouldn't cost that much."

"That's the next thing I wanted to talk about. Everything will have to come out of our pockets, so I hope that would be alright with all of you." She looked between them all, to which they all nodded. She smiled and gave a thumbs-up. "Great! My brother and I are going to split what we have, so then we should be safe for money."

Makoto creased his brows and looked at Haruka, but then back to Gou. "Rin is coming along?"

"Ah, yes I'm sorry I asked him to come along. I thought it wouldn't be fair if I went to the beach without him." Her cheeks tinted a light shade and she lowered her head.

Makoto was going to apologize, but Haruka beat him to it. "It's fine, he can come."

The girls eyes lit up and she smiled widely. "Okay!" Grabbing her whistle that hung around her neck, she blew into it and pointed at the pool. "Now get to training!"

"Gou, why don't you ever go swimming with us?" Nagisa leaned forward, his hands behind his back, head tilted to the side.

Makoto's eyes grew and his face grew warm. What was this strange feeling? Gou was blushing, her expression irritated and she crossed her arms. He called to his short friend and shook his head. "Nagisa, you can't ask that, it's rude." He pulled himself out of the water and hurried over to the two, wanting to stop the boy from saying anymore.

Nagisa took her hands and pulled her around. "I'm sure Gou would look cute in a bathing suit!" He stuck out a finger and smirk. "I bet everyone else wants to see."

"It's Kou!" She snapped at him, ripping her hands free. "And I won't put a bathing suit on for you!"

He leaned forward, a devious smile of his lips and a glint in his eyes. "You will wear one when we go to the beach, right Gou?"

She nodded furiously and watched as he smiled childishly again and hurry off into the pool. Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning down to be face to face. "Kou, are you alright?"

Smiling, she nodded again. "Yes, thank you." Her eyes met his and she froze. Cringing away, she blew her whistle again. "Okay guys! That's enough for today, we'll all meet up tomorrow!" She waved and turned, hurrying away.

Makoto was confused, wondering what he did. He watched her go and placed his hand on his hip. Of course it wasn't him, Nagisa probably just scared her. Sighing, he turned to his friends, who stopped swimming and were watching her as well.

* * *

I know it's not long, but I hope you all liked the first chapter! Tell me what you think if you'd like ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Beach!

Makoto sat on the usual steps around Haruka's house. He would sit there while he waited for his friend, and if he had to, he'd go over to get him. Sighing, he rested his elbow on his thigh, and his chin in the palm of his hand. He had woken up early so he could finish packing, causing him to yawn and blink away the sleep.

A soft mewing cry caught his attention and he looked down, a small white kitten was rolling around on the step. He chuckled and rubbed the creatures chin, listening to him purr. He tilted his head, his hand covering his smile, and scratched the furry animal's belly. The pads of it's paws swatted at his hand playfully,

Makoto looked up suddenly to see Haruka with a couple bags with him. He stared and climbed the steps to meet him. "Are you ready to go, Haru?" Haruka nodded and they walked together, going towards the main road to the docks, where they would either wait for the others, or meet them. "Are you excited for this vacation, Haru?"

Haruka nodded slightly. "Yeah." Makoto smiled, enjoying himself. Even though his friend doesn't say much a lot, he really liked having these conversations with him. He looked forward and noticed a short boy with blonde hair walking around, his arms out like he was walking a tight-rope.

"Nagisa!" Makoto called, waving his arm around in the air. The boy turned and a grin formed, his arm waving back. The two hurried over to him, and Makoto noticed his things sitting at the dock. "How long have you been here? Did Gou say when she was coming by?"

Nagisa shook his head. "But Rei said he'd be here soon. I think he's excited to go too!"

Makoto smiled. "Well, that's good. Now we just have to wait on Gou. I hope she gets here soon." He looked down at his phone for the time and then looked back up, hoping he'd be able to see her. Sadly though, he could see no sign of her, but Rei was heading towards them, his arms crossed and looking at the ground.

"Rei, what's the matter?" Makoto asked as he got closer, worried his friend might be sick.

Rei looked up and his cheeks turned pink. "I couldn't find my swimsuit... so I had to grab the speedo."

Nagisa laughed, throwing his arms into the air. Rei frowned and started yelling at him, and Makoto just chuckled, watching them. Quickly his eyes moved away from them to see two people heading towards them.

Gou smiled as she reached them, her hand held tightly to her brothers. Rin had his eyes narrowed, watching them. "Sorry we are late! Brother wouldn't listen to me when I said I was told to bring my suit." Nagisa looked at her, his expression serious. "Of course I brought it!" She laughed nervously, smiling though.

"Since we are all here, I think it's time for us to leave." They all nodded, looking rather excited. Rin watched Makoto, who just smiled and tilted his head. He noticed too, that the siblings hadn't let go of each other's hand.

* * *

"I just love the beach! Isn't this beautiful?" Gou grinned, looking out at the island and buildings. She took off her shoes and started stepping around in the sand.

Rin sighed, holding his bag. "Yes, it is. Now please, let's go get our room."

Makoto turned to them, watching as she pouted and slipped her shoes back on. Nagisa hurried over and took her hands. "Gou, come swimming with me!" He smirked and looked back at her impatient brother. "Is that alright, Rin?"

Rin made a 'tsk' sound before rolling his eyes and walking away. Makoto watched him go sadly, but then he turned to Haruka. He was already in the water, swimming around. Letting out a breath, he looked at Rei, who was still looking uneasy from the trip over, but he just held up a thumb.

"Come on, Mako! Gou is going to swim with us!"

"It's Kou!" She growled, being dragged away. Luckily for most of them, leaving out Haruka, the change area was close by, where they all changed into their suits. Makoto stepped out in his usual black and green and he turned, waiting for the others. "Do I really have to come out?"

Nagisa hurried out of the room and shouted to where she was. "Of course, now come out or I'll come in!"

She shrieked and stumbled out of the room, her arms shielding whatever they could. She wore a simple pink top with light blue polka dots, and matching bottoms. Nagisa's smile grew wide and he hugged her, spinning her around.

"Wow Gou! You look really cute! Right, Makoto?"

Makoto's eyes had widened as he stared, and his heart was beating quickly. Nodding, he averted his eyes. "Yes, I believe so." When he looked back, she had the same expression she did yesterday before she left, and this time, she grabbed Nagisa and pulled him to the water. He sighed, watching them. He keeps doing something wrong, but he doesn't know what.

* * *

Ahhh second chapter finally. I hope you all like! Thank you for all the nice reviews~


End file.
